A hint of a fragmented memory
by VoodooSenshi
Summary: After the defeat of Galexia,five new children senshi appear on the scene,each with a memory more complete of what befell them in the past .A new enemy is rising ,will the Senshi unlock it all before the children are lost to the consuming darkness
1. Default Chapter

i I know it's short, I know it's bad, please bear with me, this is my first fanfic so please Review   
  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me or any of it's original char's, but the Voodoo Senshi doo ......I know Usa-chan is mooore grown up here but I imagine she will be after that fight, it took a lot out of her,,Ja Ne !! /i  
  
The gentle feeling of warmth gave life to those few who still yet unknown to those on Earth as their star seeds where returned, causing their forms to be reborn in this time, in this age " She did it Light, she did it !" Jumping for joy anyone who stood near would hear her feet pounding against the ground before a voice, so soft, so filled with hope as it was carried along with the ever flowing wind it seemed to be a whispering of a dream " I knew she would. Princess Serenity ,she has strength of heart, as do they all. As do we..." " Yes as we do.." Another voice piped up, slightly hardly, slightly more forceful in it's approached and yet the conviction was just as strong. They would succede,just them four. For now they would watch and observe until the moment would come to reveal them and once that moment had come to pass. The tiny fragmentation of all that had once been and would soon come to be would once more be reunited and time satisfied "Lets detransform...Princess we are all of need.." Placing her arm around the younger one ,the five new Senshi vanished completely within the unsettled movement of the shadows.  
  
Usagi awoke with a smile upon her features, they had all succeeded and her friends, though her friends where all safe .For no one had known how much her heart had lay broken and shattered in those tiny pieces as every death had taken place before her very eyes. How helpless had she felt then as everyone had died to save her ,how cold had she been when that icy grip of loneliness had clawed it's way into her heart, but her friends. They had believed and in their belief they had served her even in death. For it had been their strength of belief in her that fought back the darkness that had existed within Galexia.."Luna-chan...? Luna-chan?" She called out sleepily wondering why her black mentor had not been forcing her awake for the light had already begun to stream into the room. Forcing first one eye open before finally pushing the other lid to reveal the dark blues of her eyes, she soon caught sight of the black feline lying on the end of the bed....Dozing ?? " Luna-chan!!" Poking the cat hard on the nose she could not help but laugh as Luna, awoke screaming " NANI??"  
  
"Usagi-Bakka! " Luna mumbled as she struggled to compose her once dignified nature-which at the moment, you guessed was seriously ruffled. With what you could call a glare Luna focused her eyes upon the girl she had seen grow so much, from the klutz back into the princess she had once been. She did not know this yet but it was there. No longer was she as careless as thoughless.She loved and wished to save everything though her jealousy!  
  
" Gomen Ne Sai Luna-chan" Usagi smiled as she picked up her feline companion " We don't have to fight anymore..The dark Moon?, With Galexia returned to Sailor Cosmos..We have peace at last ?" So much hope glimmered there, at last ,she would Mamo-chan to herself and and ...Get to plaaaaaaaaay all of the games that she wanted without worrying when the next Youma was to attack, well the worrying was Ami's job. Blond Odango's twirled and trailed with her every movement " Usagi-chan...I feel dizzy" Luna moaned whilst her eyes rolled back  
  
" Usagi.....BREAKFAST!"  
  
"Okaasama, coooming "  
  
Rei shook her head slightly as the fire reading repeated the scene that she thought had only been a fragment of her imagination " It is not the end.." She whispered to the silence of the room, would this never end?. A new chapter was beginning ,she could feel the threads of change roaming around her ,feel it's tendrils reaching out in her dreams.Untill her vision became clearer she would not speak, would not break the fragile hope of normality that had begun to settle over their lives.Usa-chan had her heart set on that thought so. She could feel it ,even Ami-chan with her dreams of being a Doctor. Was it only she and Mina-chan that knew that this would not be the case .Pushing back a lock of raven black the young priestess pushed herself back into a standing position before striding thoughtfully outside.  
  
Throwing out crumbs to the ravens that came to land by her feet ,she looked up to the sky .Not seeing for once the pair of eyes that where watching her in the shadows. Their dark, almost black depths shinning like crystals in the darkened blackened night i Why do you forget, why is it that you do not want to remember ,where we all that that you wish to loose us with the passing of your death ../iThose where the thoughts that where flowing within the air .The time is not yet and it was with the tint whisper of a sigh that the shadow departed but not before Rei had heard the telltale sigh " hello ?" the Senshi of Mars had called out to no avail. For there was no longer anyone to answer her calla tiny shiver ran down her spine  
  
" Imagining things " She tried to laugh before hurrying back inside, she had promised to meet Minako and Makoto later. How Minako would laugh if she heard she'd been freaked by a fleeting shadow..'The Budgie Munster' as her most funniest misquotation came back to mind. So it was with a carefully forced effort that she forced the laughter past her lips..  
  
"Mizuno Ami "  
  
Hearing her name being Called Ami quickly spoke " Hai " Before going forward and taking the envelope that held her latest results. She feared that her average score would have dropped due to all of the time being spent on their last mission. Though how can studying be important after coming back to life. That was soo Minako and Usagi-Chan. Any excuse !.She would need to push them to get through their next grade but first .Almost nervously the girl pushed open the manila envelop before sighing " A -....." She was right, she'd need to study more...  
  
Would she regret being the Sailor Senshi of Ice ?,well she could be her once more in the future, now she had another dream to accomplish, a dream that she had long put on hold. Eyes shinning she crossed her arms across her chest as her thoughts drifted back to those lonesome moments before she had her friends, their warmth and spontaniousness that made up for her over seriousness nature. She herself was enough to calm them at times, to bring a level headiness to a situation. But those days where over weren't they?  
  
Glancing towards the window she could see Minako,with her trademark bow  
  
Minako waved up towards Ami has soon as her eyes caught sight 'pon her friend whilst her hands ran down the pretty cerulean dress that she was wearing. It had been what she wore to the talent contest ,one without any mishaps and, she had passed with flying colours to the next round .Around her neck lay a pile of comforting warmth of white that was Artimus ,who of course like Luna was dozing to the best of his ability. " Arteemus..." Minako began softly as her fingers reached up to brush his fur " Do you think the days of Sailor V are over ?,or is this a lull before the storm..." Minako though boisterous had been in this a lot longer then the others and her instincts more astute, less likely to run away with her thought. That could not be said for the rest of her life  
  
Artimus murmured " I dunknow..."  
  
"Artimuuuuus" Minako,poked at him now, forcing him to wake from his slumber before suddenly sweatdropping as a few kids began to give her funny looks " Vent...Err practice " She nodded brightly whilst the white male groaned into her hair " Well you could be a little less obvious about it " She pointed out sharply before lifting her eyes to the sky  
  
Of where Micheru,Haruka,Setsuna and Hotaru where all looking all whispering one word whilst Mokoto ran down ,unaware of their near by presance to meet Minako, and the rest " Something's about to happen..."  
  
i Okay Prologue over ....-Sweat drop- Phew!!/i 


	2. The light of the new senshi shines brigh...

Rei glared towards her grandpa..She had too much to worry about without being lugged.. With another child. Wasn't Usagi - baka enough to look after in one go ?.But his mind was set and she could not leave her here alone, she was simply to young "Miya.. "Calling out towards the hovering shadow "We must go ." Flipping back locks of her dark raven hair "We'll be late "She added in a softer after thought, it wasn't the Childs fault that she had things that she needed to discuss with the others. It could wait a little while longer ,they could relax if only for another day .Yet the child's eyes a dark hint of purple simply watched her ,observing almost unnerving her with it's intensity. Only Hotaru had ever held that same unwavering gaze ,as if she knew more then what she let on." Gomen...."  
  
Miya smiled towards her now, holding out her hand as if she was offering something important ,this was the Senshi of fire. She could almost taste the energy that eminated from her ,it rose up around her encircling her with an intensifying aura that only she could see. "Onneesama?" She giggled as she took the first step towards her ,her almost identical shade of hair struck an expressive compromise to the white braids that encircled her head like a crown. Wild tendrils framed her face giving her an almost elfin look. "Can I call you that .." She pleaded her eyes wide  
  
"Oneesama...? Hai .." With a nod she acsented.This child had a most appealing air around her and..maybe if she met with her half way they would be times when she can still have to herself...Plus having a younger sister would be nice, it was almost like a distant flittering of a memory. Coiling her fingers around the out stretched hand it was then that a shock ran up throughout her whole system. This child was more then what she appeared. She ... Was in key to the ripples that had been threatening her dreams....A threat ??...  
  
Nazomi glanced around her, thumb in mouth she knew not where to go. Miya had her home ,cousin to Hino Rei, she must find her resolve. "Aki-chan... Saki-chan..?..Amaya-chan...?.." Summer blue orbs sought them out though she did not need to search long for they came to her at her bidding ,encircling her in what could only be described as a protective triangle." I wanna go play ??" Tiny giggles erupted past her pink lips as she pointed towards the arcade. "Nazomi-chan.." Amaya spoke up, her soft voice thoughtful for one of her young years "We're here seek the light within the shadows..." "Amaya-chan" Akina chided her slightly pushing away a lock of strawberry red that had drifted into her eyes "Half an hour won't hurt, you ..just hate to lose.." Amaya huffed slightly " NANI ?" Miasaki "I think you've been outvoted!" Amaya's answer was to shrug her shoulders whilst Akina stuck out her tongue in a most ner ner nah ner ner fashion.." In fact we may be able to find Miya there... she said that she was to be taken care of by Hino Sama" "Admit it " Akina added teasingly "You want in like the rest of us..." "I do not ..." Was the quiet and yet strangely dignified reply. Yet a smile hovered within her shining blue eyes as they all linked arms before strolling into the arcade.  
  
Mamouru soon spotted the new group of children as they slid past him. His eyes flickering over them, for they where a pretty picture of innocence. One with hair the hue of deepest oceans whilst the other two had hair that reminded him of summer strawberries and the whiteness of clouds. The youngest had hair ,freshly spun gold of which reminded him of Usako. He thought on that for a second, a grin splitting across his features. Most things made him think of his little bunny. A whisper of the wind, the warmth of the sun, she was so incorporated into his soul. At times he did know know where he ended and she began. Though he would not complain.. He had lost her in his last time but in this one, he would keep her safe from all harm. That was his mission in life. To keep his princess safe. Whilst lost within these thoughts he had not noticed the four had broke into what had been like some mini race. Twas only when a loud bawling cry broke out that he instinctively made his way over to where the commotion was being held.  
  
Nazomi was sniffing whilst tears glistened 'pon her cheeks like sparkling dew resting upon the pinkest flower ..The once pristine laces lay in tangled muddy knots around her ankle, whilst her knee oozed crimson. The others had brome estranged from her but she recognised that scream! " AMAYA!!!??" Crying out with all the might that her lungs would allow, she found her voice was lost in the mass screams that surrounded her. She could not help her friend, but she knew who could. Her reflection of the past, the one who was lost within the tide. Reaching deep into her sailormoon bag she found her fingers laying hold on what seemed to be a Senshi plushie.Trapped within the shadows of the fleeing bystanders she did not think to hide as her voice rang out.  
  
_**"Light Senshi Make uppp!"**  
_  
A warmth feeling filled her as it always did when she took this form, a light that only she could see enveloped around her body as her features matured slightly and her hair flew out with the force of golden billowing clouds .Her eyes where the same,illumnious shade of the delicist blue "Let her go, no longer will I let you harm those who stand by with innocence shinning within their hearts. No longer will I let you torment those who would just wish for love and peace for I am the Senshi of light, the eternal Voodoo light.." Her body twisting with her speech as she preformed a pirotte on her feet .  
  
**_"Storm Senshi Maaake upppp"  
  
"Kisses Senshi Maaaake uupp!"_  
**  
A breath of fresh air and both now stood beside her ,Voodoo Kisses the more mature out of them, flecks of red tickling her chin as her hair surge forward" I am the kiss of the night, the blessing of the stars for I fight to save the pulsing heart ,the true believer for within my kiss lies the power of the warrior of love for I am, the Senshi of the heart ,Eternal Voodoo Kisses..."  
  
"In the storm there is the might of the sky ,with it's trembling power I shall ignite the fiercest light that will cut you to half your size ,for I am the Senshi of electric and sound..For within my eyes lies the truth for I am the Senshi of the Storms, Eternal Voo Dooo storm..."  
  
_((Next chapter will every one meet up who knows, please review!! ))_


	3. revelations

-1Please review!

Usagi felt some unexplainable sensations wash over her as the light rose over the buildings and evaporated into the overhanging sky. Without thinking her hand gently touched her broach as she stated clearly " Eternal Make up!" As the familiar sensation ran over her, she felt the warmth of the moon fill her with gentle love before the Yuma's energy signature tore through her consciousness. Turning the corner she caught sight of her beloved staring in confusion towards both the Yuma and other Sailor Senshi? Forcing herself to stand tall the sunlight highlighted the golden flair of her hair whilst her baby blue eyes narrowed at the new threat " To wreck the peace of a summers day is bad enough yet to attack a child whose innocent outshines the sun, I Sailormoon shall not forgive you!. In the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

Glancing towards Sailormoon Voodoo Light smiled shyly, her eyes holding mischievous dimensions in their blue depths. " Sailormoon…" As she took a hesitant step towards the legendry figure a arm reached out holding her back. As she turned her gaze towards Voodoo Storms her bottom lip jutted slightly as her expression shifted to that of unhappy questioning. In response Storms fingers tightened on her shoulder. Dark green eyes focussed upon Light apologetically stubborn as she stated clearly " Princess now is not the time, she is beneath you"

Usagi turned toward Storms unable to prevent the small gasp that slid past her lips at that .She was unsure of which 'Princess' that new Senshi was referring to but .." No one is beneath anyone, we are all Sailor Senshi can we not work together?" Smiling openly she lifted her arms in greeting yet before any response was elicited a male voice broke through the penetrating silence "Senshi who work together is like the blossoming of a rose, a delicate beginning that gives fruit to a beautiful future. Pierce through the darkness with the spear of friendship and …"

Kisses glared towards Tuxedo kamen, he was the prince that Serenity had died for, without thought or question and who helped to doom them all. Her voice rose up in anger drowning out the rest of his dedicated speech "You who help doom our Princess, you who led the Moon princess into darkness" Her spitting gaze fixated itself onto Sailormoon as she continued " And you who speak of togetherness , have you truly learnt the mistakes of the past or do you wish to trod us into dirt again…"The fiery red of her hair whipped around her face as her hands tightened around a replica doll.

Light sighed softly her eyes full of sadness that only she knew the full despair off, with a strength that came from within she turned away from her friends and the Sailormoon to clasp the doll that was the source of her attack " Amaya.." She whispered aghast that they all appeared to have forgotten her friend, as she lay whimpering quietly within the Yuma's arms. " Kisses, Storm please don't fight Amaya's in trouble.." Her other two Senshi quietened down at her pleading, Storm quickly roared into action. Holding her doll she cried out " Jupiter's oak evolution" Green leaves danced all around her as a soft green light emanated from the doll before racing threateningly towards the fiend.

Sailormoon's eyes widened in shock as she recognised Jupiter's attack coming from the new Senshi, what shocked her even more was that the dolls they held where miniatures of Jupiter… Venus… and Herself?. Confusion ripped through her as she contemplated the three girls, what exactly was going on here?. Storms attack had dislodged Amaya from the Yuma's grasp.As she was about to attack she heard two whispered words " Hito scream" from behind her. The strong attack of the outer Senshi was all that was needed to send the Yuma back to it's original dust like form " Pluto!"she smiled

The Senshi of time focused her eyes on the new Senshi only " You are not to change the line of events. Each player has their parts, Serenity has hers, I have mine. Yours is to fade into the background until the anointed time. Even in death this law applies…" Holding the Garnet Rod close her eyes narrowed warningly " And I will ensure the law is held"

Kisses and Storms stepped forward their eyes intent upon Pluto " Your threats will go unheeded, there is an element of change even within the laws. The air sings to me of truths you dare not hear" Storm muttered to herself mostly. Accepting the challenge the daughter of time moved to meet them it was only the whimper of light that stalled them all. The youngest had a crescent moon beam glowing softly on her head whilst ribbons of pink embraced her form as the de transformation took place. As her body rejected the years that the Senshi formed placed on her the child reformed. Breasts shifted to flat undeveloped chest whilst her whole body shortened. To that of a five year old. Her golden hair flared around her shoulders in wild dissaray.

Mamoru with his fast reactions as Tuxedo kamen caught her before she collapsed fully to the ground. Her face reminded him more of his sweet Usako, confused his gaze fixated themselves onto Pluto. She held some action in this but all she stated before she walked away " There can be only one Senshi of the moon and that is Eternal Sailormoon"

Kisses glared towards Mamoru " Give us back our princess, you will not take her from us again!" It was a cry torn from her lips as tears filled her eyes


End file.
